


Breathtaking

by twtd



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Hecate and Pippa have sex and Hecate realizes just what Pippa means to her.I'm not going to say this is pure smut because there are plenty of emotions involved, but this is almost entirely pure smut.





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> This got far longer than I intended.

Hecate gasps as the dildo attached to Pippa's hips pushes inside her. She was skeptical at first, looking at it with barely concealed disdain. Why would they need such a thing when hands and mouths had worked so well in the past? Still, it was something Pippa wanted to try and Hecate is self-aware enough to know her own weaknesses. She had given in immediately.

Now, with her legs thrown around Pippa's hips, with Pippa words of encouragement, with the dildo hitting that one spot inside that drove her wild, she would admit that she had been wrong. At least, she would if she could do anything other than moan desperately for Pippa to continue. She grasps at the sheets, at Pippa's shoulders, and eventually at the headboard, using it to push against to give her self some leverage to meet Pippa's thrusts. 

"That's it, my darling," she can hear Pippa say from somewhere near her ear, breath humid against her skin. "Just give into it." 

She's drawn into a kiss then, Pippa's lips hot against her own, exploring so delicately. The dichotomy so great that it's like someone else is thrusting into her. She melts against Pippa's lips giving up her grip on the headboard in exchange for wrapping her arms around Pippa, clutching desperately at Pippa's back. She's almost there, almost ready to come when Pippa slows and draws out further only to push in so much more deeply, more deliberately. 

Hecate lets her legs fall open even more to invite Pippa further inside. She groans as Pippa sets up a new rhythm, slower this time, and Hecate knows that it is going to kill her. How embarrassing that would be, to expire in the midst of an orgasm? She doesn't have the brain cells to contemplate it. She rocks up with each thrust, her groans getting louder. Her head is thrown back, the long column of her neck exposed to Pippa's lips and teeth and Pippa makes good use of the opportunity. It is a very good thing her dresses have such high necks and that she is so adept at healing spells because Pippa revels in leaving marks on her skin, branding Hecate as hers. 

After so long apart, she understands why Pippa feels compelled to leave some evidence of their new relationship on her skin. Truthfully, Hecate experiences the same desire, indulges in the same ritual, though with Pippa's penchant for wearing lower cut necklines, she has to be more judicious in just where she nibbles and sucks. Still, if she isn't mistaken, Pippa will have a small but noticeable bruise at the top of her left thigh, an erogenous zone it had taken several days to locate and start exploiting. 

They had taken a long weekend, had barely come up for air for three days, had left each other pleasantly sore and spent by the end. Hecate can remember the first time she felt Pippa's fingers inside of her, each stroke, each curl a revelation. It felt nothing like what she's feeling now. There is more command in Pippa's thrusts tonight and something more possessive about it as well like Pippa is claiming her from the inside out. 

Pippa reaches a hand down between their bodies and Hecate curls in on herself grasping Pippa tighter, possibly leaving nail marks in her back, but Hecate is so gone she can't be bothered to care and Pippa isn't complaining. Sweat covers her skin and Pippa's as they work together to bring Hecate over the edge. She is so wet that Pippa's fingers slide too easily over her clit, the movements slightly unsteady, but it doesn't matter. 

"So close," Hecate gasps out, eyes screwed shut. But Pippa isn't having that. 

"Look at me," she commands and Hecate has to obey Her eyes snap open. Then they are cheek to cheek and Pippa is whispering again. "Come for me," she says, "That's it. Just let it happen." 

Hecate has been fighting against this moment for eons wanting to prolong the time they are drawn together like this but this proves once again that she can't deny Pippa anything. "Goddess. Pippa," she chants over and over again. They're pressed breast to breast and hip to hip and Hecate angles her pelvis up one last time. Then she's gasping and incoherent as she comes. It's hard and long and she clings to Pippa with even more force as her hips continue to judder and her inner walls grip with dildo wringing every last ounce of pleasure out of the experience. 

The orgasm passes some interminable time later, seconds, minutes, hours. She doesn't know, couldn't say. As she lies there catching her breath, Pippa ever so slowly pulls out of her. It sets off another set of shock waves through her already overloaded system and she whimpers through it. Pippa must have magicked away the dildo and harness because once she can think again Hecate finds Pippa pressed against her side as tightly as she can be, holding Hecate through the turmoil. 

Her breath is still coming heavy into her chest as she rolls toward Pippa and buries her face in Pippa's neck. Sometimes her own responses to Pippa's touch, the intensity of them, still embarrasses her. Pippa accepts this quirk just as she accepts all of her other ones and holds her until Hecate feels recovered enough to proceed. Sometimes it takes seconds. Sometimes minutes. 

Hecate drops a kiss onto the side of Pippa's neck and feels steady enough to stretch her body along Pippa's much like a cat, pressing their skin tightly together again. 

"How are you feeling?" Pippa asks as she brings her hand up and combs it through the hair at Hecate's temple. 

"Like I won't be able to walk for the rest of the night." She can still feel the stretch from where the dildo was inside of her, her hips loose and her knees weak. 

Pippa laughs and lifts Hecate's head where she can rub their noses together. "Then it's a good thing I don't plan on letting you out of this bed tonight, darling." She kisses Hecate's forehead and the little, innocent touch makes Hecate preen. Of all of the people Pippa could be with, and Hecate knows she's had offers, she chooses to lie at Hecate's side and that makes Hecate inordinately proud. A small smile chases its way across her lips and she catches Pippa in another kiss, submissively opening her mouth and letting Pippa take her again, though this time with her tongue rather than the dildo. Pippa responds with enthusiasm, allowing this quirk as well, the reassurance Hecate gets from allowing someone else to take control. 

Eventually, after several minutes that last a lifetime, that do their small part to make up for a lifetime apart, the kiss ends. Their foreheads are pressed together and their limbs tangled and Hecate isn't sure where she ends and Pippa beings and that's exactly how she wants it.

"You were beautiful," Pippa says and Hecate startles, looks at Pippa with confusion in her eyes. Before she can voice her question Pippa continues. "Lying there, completely taken away, responding to my every move. So desperate, so vulnerable, but waiting on me." Pippa peppers her words with kisses knowing that her words will make Hecate's embarrassment return but Pippa must think them important enough to make Hecate endure it. "It was absolutely breathtaking. You were breathtaking." Pippa brings their lips together again and Hecate can't help but respond. 

Pippa's hand finds her breast again and cups it gently. Hecate's nipples are still overly sensitive and she whines at the contact but pressed her chest forward just the same. 

"Can you take more?" Pippa asks. "I want to taste you," and Hecate groans at the thought. 

"You really aren't going to let me out of bed tonight, are you?" She shudders as Pippa's thumb brushes over her nipple and it almost hurts but it also feels amazing, making something clench low in her belly. 

"I told you I wasn't. I'm a woman of my word." Pippa angles her head down and captures one of Hecate's nipples in her mouth, still going slow and gently, moving her lips over it but not doing anything more aggressive. Hecate arches again. 

"Just…" Hecate's breathing it picking up again. She has no idea if she can come again but she wants to feel Pippa's tongue on her pussy. "Just go slow."

A wide smile breaks out on Pippa's face. It only lasts a moment before she's focused on Hecate's nipple once again, licking and kissing and making Hecate keen with want. She spends what feels like hours there, shifting between Hecate's nipples, switching between them before either has a chance to get sore. She places kisses on Hecate's breasts as she trails her fingers over them. 

"Spread your legs for me," she finally says and Hecate is already too far gone to deny her. She shifts on the bed making room for Pippa between her legs. Pippa kisses down her abdomen still keeping each touch light and gentle, aware that anything else will leave Hecate prematurely overheated. Hecate shivers when the warmth of Pippa's disappears and Pippa spread her hand out on Hecate's abdomen as if that will ward off the chill. Goosebumps have appeared on Hecate's skin but Pippa's hand is enough to distract her from them. 

Then Pippa is using her other hand to spread Hecate's lips apart. She leans in and suddenly her tongue is against Hecate's clit. It's too much and not enough at the same time and Hecate squirms though she isn't sure if she trying to get closer or get away. Pippa backs off a bit and lightens the pressure and Hecate moans into it. Pippa is barely touching her but somehow it's exactly what she needs. She rolls her hips up, setting a rhythm that Pippa follows. Pippa's tongue has mapped her pussy by now finding all of the spots that make Hecate moan, that make her ball her fists in pleasure. Almost without thought, Hecate reaches down and places one hand on Pippa's head, guiding her a bit but mainly just looking for a way to touch her. Pippa's hair is silky beneath her fingers as it falls through them. 

Pippa understands her instructions almost instinctively until she hits the spot just to the left of Hecate's clit that will make her come if she's at all capable of it. The slow, raspy softness of Pippa's tongue is a sharp contrast to their previous, nearly frantic coupling and Hecate sinks into it and relaxes. She slowly chases her orgasm but she's too wrung out, too over-stimulated to get there. Still, Pippa's touch feels so good she doesn't want her to stop. 

Eventually, she tugs lightly on Pippa's hair. "Come back," she says lowly and with one last lick, Pippa complies, crawling back up Hecate's body to rest next to her. With a hand cupping the back of Hecate's head, she draws Hecate in a deep kiss, Hecate's taste still on her lips. Hecate licks it up but wishes it was Pippa she was tasting. She still can't move her legs so she'll settle for what Pippa gives her. It is a long, slow kiss and she feels like she is unfurling like a flower into it. They're pressed together again when they part and Pippa snuggles into Hecate's arms. At least those are working now. 

"I'm here," Pippa says. 

Hecate feels privileged that she gets to hold Pippa like this and she does it with the reverence it deserves. She will recover eventually and then pin Pippa to the mattress to show her just how much she appreciates what Pippa has just done to her and for her. For now, all she can do is rub her hands up and down Pippa's back and kiss the top of her head as she takes in the smell of her hair, weaker at the end of the day than it was that morning but still enticing and so very Pippa. 

"And I love you." They've said it before but not often enough for it to become routine. It still makes Hecate's breath catch in her chest. 

She murmurs, "I love you too," and closes her eyes. She doesn't want to forget this moment. She won't forget it. She'll revisit it time and time again when Pippa is back at Pentangle's and too far away and her bed is too cold. She somehow pulls Pippa even closer, closes her eyes, and lets herself drift in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the best. 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @twtd11


End file.
